


A Message in Yellow

by Soulstoned



Series: Silver is the new Gold [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: The secret is out, whether they're ready or not.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Silver is the new Gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992601
Comments: 18
Kudos: 242
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	A Message in Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WretchedArtifact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedArtifact/gifts).



“Did you see this shit?” Yuri asks, holding his phone up in the doorway of the nursery where Otabek is busy painting the walls pale yellow. 

Otabek sits the brush down in the paint pan and moves closer to take a look. Yuri has an article pulled up on his phone speculating about his reasons for taking a season off at the peak of his career, complete with a picture taken recently of the two of them standing outside Yuri’s doctor’s office. There isn’t much to see yet with Yuri in one of the baggy hoodies he has taken to wearing lately, but the fond look Otabek is giving him as he rests one hand on Yuri’s belly says it all.

“They were bound to figure it out sooner or later,” Otabek says calmly, handing Yuri back his phone.

Yuri’s announcement that he would be taking a season off from figure skating set off a storm of speculation with the press and figure skating community. Yuri is twenty years old and at the peak of his career, taking a season off at this point is unheard of. Whispers of secret injuries and illnesses spread like wildfire, with many others thinking maybe his silver medal at the grand prix final has shaken his confidence.

The truth is, Yuri is proud of that silver medal. Gold would have been better of course, but he’s still the only person he knows of to ever win a medal while pregnant. The competition came just days after he found out, while he was still trying to decide what he would do about it. He didn’t expect to medal at all after spending the entire morning throwing up only to make it through his routine and throw up again on camera in the kiss and cry. The sentimental side of him that nobody can ever know about plans to give the medal to his kid, since they were technically there for it.

He hoped to have a little longer to announce it on his own terms. This baby was a surprise and they wouldn’t have planned it this way, but opportunities like this don’t come up often. Most men can’t get pregnant, and those who can often have to try for years to conceive. After a lot of talking and weighing their options, Yuri and Otabek decided to go for it despite the terrible timing. Without the guarantee they would get another chance in the future to be parents, they didn’t want to pass this one up.

The past few weeks have been a rush to get everything they can ready before Otabek’s competition schedule picks back up and takes him out of town. It’s still too early to know what they’re expecting (other than presumably a human baby) so their apartment is currently decked out in a mess of yellow and green clutter that can’t be put away until after the nursery is painted, a task that Yuri has been barred from helping with.

Yuri sighs and walks back to the living room to sit on the couch and read through the comments. Most of them are wishing him well or pushing a different theory for his absence, but some are completely uncalled for. He would usually just let rude comments roll off his back, but he’s already worried enough about his pregnancy and impending fatherhood that the comments are just adding to the pile.

Otabek steps into the living room. “I need to wait for the first coat to dry before I start the second, what do you want for dinner?” he asks without looking up from wiping pale yellow paint streaks off of his skin with a towel.

“Anything is fine,” Yuri says with a sniffle. 

Otabek looks up, alarmed. “Yuri, what’s wrong?” he asks as he rushes over to the couch where Yuri is sitting wrapped up in blankets, phone still open to the tabloid article from earlier.

“Nothing’s wrong, I just don’t know what I’m doing, I miss skating, and I’m fat,” Yuri says as he pulls the blankets over his head.

Otabek sits down and gently pulls the blankets away to take Yuri’s phone out of his hand. “I think that’s enough reading the comments for now,” he says as he puts the phone down on the coffee table and wraps Yuri up in a hug. “You aren’t fat and we’ll figure out what we’re doing together.”

“I’m a little fat,” Yuri huffs.

Otabek puts his hand on Yuri’s belly, at 14 weeks pregnant he is starting to show when not wearing his hoodie. Keeping this pregnancy a secret from the press wasn’t going to be possible for much longer anyway. “This isn’t fat, this is baby.”

“This baby is making me fat,” Yuri says, rolling his eyes.

“Well I think you’re beautiful,” Otabek says as he continues to rest his hand on Yuri’s baby bump.

Yuri gives a noncommittal grunt as he pulls the blankets back over himself.

Otabek sighs. “Would it make you feel better if I took the season off too?” he asks.

Yuri sits up straight, startled by the question. “No! Don’t even think about it!” he says in alarm.

“I just know you miss skating and it doesn’t feel fair,” Otabek says.

“If I can’t win, that means you have to,” Yuri insists.

“Maybe with you out of the running this will finally be the year for me,” Otabek jokes.

“Don’t say it like that,” Yuri says as he curls into Otabek’s side.

“Maybe instead of worrying about the tabloids, we should give everyone the good news our own way,” Otabek suggests. “I can’t wait to start answering questions about you honestly again. I don’t think anyone believes me when I say you dropped out of the season to give everyone else a chance.”

Yuri laughs. “Is that really what you’ve been telling them?”

“I didn’t know what else to say, we probably should have come up with a lie,” Otabek says, joining Yuri in his laughter.

After a moment of thought, Yuri stands up from the couch and walks into the bedroom to change out of the pajamas he has been lounging in all day and into something a little more presentable. A solid yellow T-shirt and the last pair of pants he has that still button. He finds the last clean corner of the apartment that isn’t full of baby clutter or fresh paint fumes and calls Otabek over. “We’ll take a picture and post it, just to get this over with.”

They settle on a pose with Yuri standing sideways and Otabek wrapping his arms around him from behind. With their position and their hands placed on the bump, it’s impossible to miss despite its small size.

Before he can change his mind, Yuri posts the picture to his instagram with the caption “I’ll be back next year, until then I’m working on a collaborative project with @Otabek_Altin. Coming in July.”

“Okay, now what do we do?” Yuri asks, looking up from his phone.

“We don’t read the comments.”


End file.
